Emmett's Sister
by midnightmist101
Summary: Bella and her big brother Emmett got into an arguement and he stormed off. They were both changed. But they both think that the other one is dead. So what happens when they meet 100 years later? all vampires.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything Twilight related.

Forks. The place where it all started. Where I was born and where everything happened. My name is Isabella Marie

Swan, or Bella for short, and I'm a vampire who is going home for the first time in a one hundred years.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything.

I had just got done unpacking and moving into my little comfy house right outside of Forks. There are alot of memories here from my human life but I'd

rather not relive them. I don't know what made me come back here after a hundred years but something did. I can hear the rive that me and Emmett would

go to, to get away from everything and everybody. That was me and Emmett's spot. Emmett was my big brother. We had gotten into an argument and

he had stormed off into the woods. I never saw him again. I felt so guilty about his death. I still do actually.

Today is my first day of Forks High School. Again. After I got up from listening to my ipod, I took a shower and left. I got into my Ferrari and drove to

the school. I pulled up to the parking lot and parked next to a sliver Volvo. I walked up to the front office and got my schedule. Then I went to biology

with some guy named Mr. Banner while ignoring the thoughts of some perverted guys here. But one though caught my attention and it had said something

About the Cullen's. I wonder who they are. And why are they stuck up? When I walked into the classroom, I got hit with his scent.

A vampire scent. He turned his head toward me and I know that he had smelled my sent. He gave me a look and I could tell that he was

Frustrated. So I read his mind. "I can't read his mind. I wonder why. I will have to talk to Carlisle later." I laughed mentally to myself. So he was a mind

Reader too? This could be fun to play with him. I walked up to Mr. Banner and had him sign my slip. I had to try not to laugh at his thoughts, which were

Really perverted. But the only open seat was next to him, the god. So I walked up to the seat and sat down. "Hi. My name is Edward." he told me.

"Hey, my name is Isabella. But if you ever call me that I will personally tear you up and burn you." I told him with a straight face. You could tell that he

was fighting a smile. "So, if I can't call you Isabella what can I call you?" Oh, so he was a smart aleck? I lower my shield and said" Bella" and then raised

it back up. I laughed at his face which was somewhere in between shock and confusion. Oh I was so right; it was fun to make fun of him. He suddenly

Whispered in my ear "would like to sit with my family at lunch?" I pretended to think. "Oh, I don't think so. Mike Newton has other plans to do to me at

lunch. But I guess I skip him and meet your family at lunch. Just curious though, how many are there?" He just laughed but it sounded forced. Weird.

"There are seven of us. My adopted brother Emmett and his mate Rosalie, my sister Alice and her mate Jasper, and my adopted parents Carlisle and

Esme" I had really stopped listening at Emmett. It couldn't be, could it? No. He died one hundred years ago. I mentally scolded myself for even thinking

that. "Hey are you okay Bella?" Edward asked me. For a moment I wondered how my face looked. "Um yeah sorry. So what about your mate?" I asked

him. He smiled slightly but you could tell he was still worried about me. "I haven't found her yet. What about you?" he asked me. I laughed slightly. "Same

here." I could tell him was about to ask me something but the bell rang, interrupting him. I was sad to leave Edward because I really liked him.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything.

The time flew by and the next thing I knew it was lunch time. I was excited because I would get to see Edward again and I would get to meet his "adopted" family. So I walked up to the lunch line to get my

props. Then after I paid I went to go look for Edward and his family and spotted them almost immediately thanks to Edwards's hair."Hey" I said to him. "Hey Bella" he replied. I looked around. The big

Imitating one and the supermodel were in a full-blown make out session. The tiny one was bouncing in her seat. Wait, I thought vampires couldn't get sugar high? If so, I want to know how I can get sugar

high like when I was human! Edward laughed and everybody looked at him like he was crazy. He gave me a look and asked me "You're the one who wants to get sugar high and I'm crazy?" Everybody

laughed and I just shrugged and put my shield back up. Edward looked frustrated. I told him" I had some really funny stories from when I had too much sugar when I was human. Me and my brother had

some wild nights too." Alice and Edward laughed. "Emmett!" Edward snapped suddenly and I had to stop myself from laughing. That would be something my brother bear would say. The guy who looked

like he was in pain and covered in scars that a human couldn't possibly see, suddenly said "Bella are you alright?" Everybody, including the imitating one and the supermodel, turned to look at me. I froze and

turned to look at him again. He was frozen too and had a look of shock on his face. "Bella?" he asked. "Emmett?" I asked him, not believing my eyes. "BELLA!" he screamed. "EMMETT!" I screamed back at him

while smiling my first real smile in years. The whole cafertia was watching us. He pulled me into one of his famous bear hugs." Emmett" I cried while dry sobbing. "Sshh Bella. It's alright. Everything is fine." he

told me. "I'm crying because I'm happy!" I told him. "Oh." He helped me back to the table, and by helped I mean carried, where the pixie-like girl was looking very confused, along with Edward and the guy

who looked like he was in pain. The supermodel was glaring at me and she looked angry. You didn't have to be a mind reader to know that she was probably cussing me out in her head right now. "So

which one of you is going to explain?" the little pixie asked. I looked at Emmett and he was looking at me, which I didn't get. I wasn't anything special like his mate. "I guess I will." I said. "Emmett is my

brother. We had gotten into an argument and he had stormed out and he never came back." my voice broke toward the end. Emmett just hugged me tighter. To say that they were shocked was an under

statement. At least the supermodel stopped glaring. "How about you come over to our house after school and tell me everything that happened after I left?" Emmett asked me. I looked around and was

shocked to see that the cafertia had almost completely emptied. "Sure. It was nice to seeing you again Emmett. I've missed you. Don't ever do that again!" I told him. He smiled and said" Me too Bells. And I

won't." I smiled and asked him softly "You remember that?" He laughed. "That was one of my favorite memories of you." I laughed. "It was nice meeting all of you guys." I told everyone. I heard a chorus of

"You to Bella." and then heard them asking Emmett questions as I headed toward my next class.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything.

My last two classes went by very fast, even for a vampire. I was in a great mood. I mean who wouldn't be after finding there brother that they thought was dead for 100 years? But I was also dreading telling him my story. Because first of all, a lot of it I didn't want to think about and second of all, though I wouldn't admit it to him, sorta scared of reaction. But I tried not to think about that. Instead I thought about that memory that Emmett talked about at lunch.

_FLASHBACK_

_I was six at the time and was outside a very nice, expensive diner for my birthday. Me, Emmett, and our mom were outside waiting for our dad to pay the bill. We had both gotten balloons. Mine was pink and his was blue.  
"What did you learn at school today Emmett?" my mom asked him. He thought about it for a minute.  
"To keep your hands to yourself." He smiled because he was proud of his answer. My mom was laughing but I didn't get it. I was excited because I had a pink balloon when it was suddenly snatched out of my hand. I looked at mommy with tears running down my face.  
"Emmett" she said with that look that she only gave to Emmett, at the time, when he misbehaved. I looked at him.  
"I want my bells back!" I shouted at him while pouting. He busted out laughing.  
"Bella that was a balloon." He started laughing again. For the rest of the year I was saying everything was either a bell or a balloon. _

"_I don't care I want it back!" I shouted which caught some of the people walking by attentions. Emmett stopped laughing when he realized he was making me cry.  
"Bells. I'll get you a new one. Any color you want, okay?" I was immediately happy. "Okay!" _

I smiled at the memory.  
"Bella!" somebody shouted. I was suddenly aware that one of the Cullen's were trying to get my attention.

"I'm sorry. I was spacing out."

"It's okay. My name is Alice. We are going to be best friends!" She was like the engizer bunny. I laughed at her energy.

"That would be great!" I tried to match her energy level and came close. She laughed at my attempt.

"Where do you guys live?" I asked her.

"You can just follow us. Kay?"

"Okay." She kissed my check and almost danced over to the shiny sliver Volvo that had caught my eye earlier. Their house was just a little bit outside of Forks. It was really pretty. It was probably over a hundred years old and looked like a Victorian styled house and super white.

"Wow" was all I could get out. They all chuckled.

"Come on Bells. I want to hear everything!" Emmett said. I laughed. "Still as impaintent as ever Brother bear."

He laughed and said "That is truer then you can possibly imagine Bells!"

I tilted my head to the side and said "Huh? What are you talking about Emmett?" I asked in confusion

.

He sighed and said "Let's go inside and I'll explain everything" He promised. So I motioned for him to show me the way. As soon as I got inside I saw someone who could only be their mom, Esme.

Emmett said "Mom this is my sister, Isabella." I punched him on his arm and he laughed.

"Oww Isabella. That hurt!"

"Keep calling me Isabella and it will hurt even more." I told him. His eyes grew big because he knew that I was serious.

"Bells no! I'm sorry!" I smirked and turned to his mom.

"I'm Bella." She came over and gave me a hug. She reminded me of our mom. No wonder Emmett liked her so much.

"We didn't know Emmett had a sister." I frowned and turned to look at him. I found him with the supermodel in his lap.

"You didn't talk about me?" I asked him.

He smiled sadly and said "It hurt too much to think about you. I felt guilty and depressed when I though about you. You can ask Jasper. It drove him crazy." I suddenly felt a wave of calmness and happiness go around the room and read everybody's thoughts to find out who did it.

"Bella looks really sad. I can't believe that she thought that I could think about her without feeling bad. Emmett.

"Emmett is really happy since they've found each other. I'm happy for him." Rosalie.|

"I wonder what sales the mall I having because she seriously needs a fashion update." Alice.

"I wonder what her powers are. I can't read her mind, so she must be a shield. But how did she know that I was a mind reader?" Edward.

"She was depressed when she learned that Emmett didn't talk about her, and then she was confused when I sent out the waves of calm and happiness, and now she is feeling trupiment." War dude.

Esme turned to her kids and asked them "Did anyone call Carlisle and tell him?"

"I did!" Alice yelled.

"Alice you don't have to tell." We all told her at the same time, Emmett's mate, Rosalie, came up to me.

"My name is Rosalie. I'm sorry I was glaring at you earlier." I smiled.

"It's okay. If I was in your shoes then I would have probably done the same thing. But I'm glad Emmett has you." I told her. She beamed and went back to Emmett. The guy covered in scars came up next.

"Hey Bella. My name is Jasper."

"Hey Jasper." I replied. Then we heard a car and we waited. A minute later Carlisle walked through the door still in his hospital work clothes. He walked up to me and held his hand out for me to shake and I shook it.

"Hello. You must be Bella. Emmett never told us he had a sister."

"Hey Carlisle. Yeah I'm getting told that a lot." I turned back to Emmett and gave him a look that said "explain".


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything!**

"Well after the fight, I knew I had to cool off before I came home. I was sitting on the boulder by our river." I smiled at the mention of our river. "I was sitting there thinking when the bear came." My smiled disappeared. I had a feeling of what was coming next.

"Emmett McCarthy Swan" I hissed. "Please do not tell me that you tried to fight that bear. He looked ashamed. "Emmett how many times did I have to tell you that you weren't indestructible? Because it sure wasn't the first time you fought a bear. Or the second or third time. Emmett for once use your brain for once." I pleaded. He smiled and I could tell that he had a comment that he was going to say.

"Well, I'm indestructible now." He said proudly, as if that helped anything.

"Emmett" I snapped. I was angry and he could tell.

"Bella" he said and you could hear the worry in his voice. He knew that I hardly ever was angry at him. He came over and wrapped me in a hug and rearranged me so that I was facing him.

"What's wrong Bells?" he asked. That did it. I broke down sobbing.

"Bella tell me now." Emmett ordered. He was serious and he was never serious.

"Everything would have stayed the same if you had returned. Nothing would have happened." I told him. He looked confused.

"Bells, tell me what happened after I left." He pleaded. I knew that he had a right to now. But I also knew that it was going to be very painful retelling those memories I have. So I got up and walked to the window so I wasn't looking at their faces. I didn't want to see them when I was telling my story.

"Well, when you didn't come home everybody got really worried. Dad sent pretty much the whole town out looking for. After a couple of days, they found your blood by our river and they prounced you dead. You can't even imagine how guilty I felt. I felt horrible. I wouldn't eat of sleep. I was a zombie. I had refused to visit your tombstone, even though mom insisted that it would help me move on and forget about you. But I couldn't forget about you. You were my best friend and my brother." I was pleading with him to understand. I turned to look at him, silently pleading with him. He nodded in understanding.

"Mom and dad were constally fighting. Even more than before. They would fight over the smallest things, like what to have for dinner. When you died everything just slowly fell apart." I couldn't bear to speak the rest of my story. It would kill him to hear the rest.

"Go on" Emmett pleaded when he figured out that I wasn't going to tell him the rest. I sighed.

"I woke up to dad screaming one morning. I went up to their room and the first thing I saw was dad crying. Dad never cried, not even at your funeral. He had tears in his eyes but he forced them back. I looked around the room and the next thing I see is mom on the bed with a bottle of pills in one hand and a bottle of vodka in the other. I was in shock. Mom couldn't have committed suicide. But yet she did." I looked at Emmett and he had a look of shock of his face mirroring everybody else expressions.

"I was a zombie again. I had lost the 2 people that I was closest to. Dad got really depressed. He didn't go to work for awhile. After he started going again, he would go to the bar after work and come home drunk. He started getting violent. He started to hit me. But he wouldn't remember the next day. I felt so hopeless. I covered up my bruises with makeup so nobody saw anything. I started going to your tombstone to be close again. I would sit there and talk with you for hours. One night, I lost track of time and came home late. He was drunk, of course. He was furious and was more violent then usual. I remember him stabbing me. Then he did something that I won't ever forget. He raped me." I looked back at everybody. Rosalie looked like she could kill somebody. Emmett looked guiltily, mad, and sad. I flinched. When Emmett is mad, he gets violent. He calmed down after he saw me flinch.

"Sorry Bells." He said.

"I had lost a lot of blood and I knew that I was going to die. But I wanted to die with my brother. So I went to our river and not to the hospital. I was just sitting there trying to stop the bleeding when the really beautiful guy came out of the woods. He had blood red eyes that turned black when he saw me. He came over and asked me my name. I didn't answer because I was taught not to speak to strangers. I tried to run away but he was fast and I was weak. He attacked me and bit me. I was confused. You know what happens next. When I woke up, I couldn't find the man. I didn't know what. I finally figured out what I was after feeling the burn in my throat. I knew that I didn't want to hurt humans so I hunted animals. After I got used to my new life, I went to watch over dad.

"Bella, you didn't, did you?" Emmett asked.

"Shut up and listen and you'll find out." I told him.

"Sorry. I'll be quiet now." But you could tell that they were all apprenshive.

"He never went to work anymore and after awhile they fired him. He just sat around and drank. One night, I don't know what he was thinking because his thoughts weren't making any sense because he was so drunk. But he took his gun and shot himself." I took a deep breath and continued.

"I couldn't do anything, but I wanted to. I know that I should have been angry at him for doing what he did, but I couldn't be. I knew what he was going through and I just couldn't bring myself to be mad at him." I looked at Emmett He came and gave me a hug.

"Bella, I'm really sorry that you had to go through that but just so you know I wouldn't change anything." I smiled sadly. "I know. That's how you met Rosalie." I smiled when everybody else looked shocked. I tapped my forehead.

"You were thinking about it at lunch and how much you love her." I explained.

"You can read minds?" He asked me. I nodded and he smiled.

"So can Eddie here." He shouted and got up to put his arm around Edward's shoulder.

"Don't call me Eddie!" Edward snapped. I laughed and he turned to look at me.

"Do you think that this is funny?" he asked me.

"Yeah I do actually. Don't you?" I asked innocently. He stopped glaring and started cussing out Emmett.

"Edward" Esme said in a warning tone.

"Sorry mom." He apologized. He suddenly looked up to me.

"If you can read minds, why is it that I can't read yours?" he asked me. Everybody turned to me.

I just shrugged and said "I'm a mental shield too." As if that explained everything.  
Carlisle, who had been silent through everything, suddenly asked me 'You have more than one power?"

I looked at him and said "I have 5 powers actually," They all gasped at me.

"What are they?" Carlisle asked me. "I can read minds, I'm a mental shield, I can move things with my mind, I can change my appearance with my mind, and the smell of human blood repulses me." I told them.

"Is that how you didn't kill dad?" Emmett asked me.

"Yeah. I pretty much just skipped the newborn phase. And if you think about it Emmmy, it makes sense." I told him. He thought about it for awhile and then nodded.

"I have never thought about it like that." He told me.

"What are you guys talking about?" Alice asked impatiently. I smiled and turned to her.

"When I was human I used to get sick at the smell of blood. So it makes sense that the smell of human blood repulses me as a vampire. But anyway what are your guys powers?" I asked them.

"I can read minds." Edward told me.

"I'm an empath." Jasper told me.

"Wait are you friends with Peter and Charlotte?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I remember them talking about their friend who was an empath."

"Oh." He said.

"I can see the future and I see us shopping tomorrow after school." Alice said. I groaned.

"I hate shopping!" I whined

. "Well to bad. And I see you going home right now to get dressed to be able to make it to school on time." She said. I looked at the time and it said 6:30 am. She was right.

"Your right. I have to go but I will see you guys at school." I told them all. Emmett got up and gave me a bear hug.

"I've missed those" I said to him. He just laughed. Alice got up and gave me a kiss on the check and then went back to Jasper. I gave Esme and Carlisle a hug and said goodbye to everybody else. I walked to my car and started the drive back to my house to think about stuff.

**AN: For my other story, should Edward know sign language?**

**And should Bella already know about vampires? Please help me!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything twilight. =(

* * *

I drove as fast as I could back to my place. I was so overwhelmed. As soon as I got inside my house I broke down sobbing. Seeing my brother again made me happy, but it brought back so many memories that I never wanted to relive again.

_Flashback_

"_Emmett, have you not heard mom and dads fighting?! They're going to get a divorce whether we like it or not and mom will move away!" I screamed at him. We normally didn't fight but even since our parents started fighting, so did we.  
_

"_No I don't Isabella. You know what I think?" he asked. But he didn't wait for my answer._

"_I think that you have to make up stories and mom and dad so that you can get attention." He said. I was shocked.  
_

"_How would you know?" I shouted back at him/ "You are always at Ben's house!"  
_

"_Oh come on Isabella. You know that he is going through a rough time right now."  
_

"_No he isn't. He's just using you for our money."  
_

_He raised his hand, as if he was going to hit me but then he just turned around and walked into the forest. I just stared after him._

_  
Flashback_

_I had just woken up to somebody screaming.  
_

"_ISABELLA!" dad screamed. It sounded like he had been crying, so I ran up to his and mom's bedroom without tripping, for once. When I got there I looked around for dad. He was sitting on the bed leaning over somebody. When I looked more closely, I saw mom with a bottle of Vodka and her sleeping pills in her hand. I was shocked. She had committed suicide just because Emmett had died. I mean he was her favorite, but still. Tears were streaming down my face, but I went to comfort dad. I ended up planning the funeral, which we had a week later._

_  
Flashback_

"_You're a pathetic excuse for a daughter!" Charlie screamed at me. He pushed me down the stairs and then he ran to get a chair to throw at me.  
_

"_You burnt the food!" he yelled. I knew by now just to be quite because if I wasn't then it would just make things a whole lot worst. Be silent or else._ _I __didn't feel the first punch. Or the second. Or the third or the fourth. I didn't feel anything. Not now. Maybe later. But not now. Pain doesn't hurt if it's all you've ever felt. I didn't feel pain. Nothing._

"Belly bean" I was only vaguely aware of Emmett calling my name because I was crying so hard. I didn't care that I probably looked like a baby or if I looked pathetic. I just needed my big brother and for him to tell me that everything is okay and that everything will always be okay. He came over to me and sat me on his lap and I just hugged him. We stayed there like that for a couple hours until my sobs stopped.

"Bella, are you okay?" I looked up at Emmett, who looked really worried.

"Yeah. I needed that." I said.

"Needed that?" he asked, looking confused. I sighed. How could I explain this in a way that my brother can understand?

"I haven't cried like that since before everything happened and I needed that. I've been keeping it in for too long."

"Bella," he groaned. "Please don't keep stuff like that bottled up. If I have to I will ask Jasper to keep an eye on your emotions. But please don't make me do that." And I knew he would. He's really protective and I know that he would go to extremes to protect me, just like he did when we where human. Heck, he would still probably talk to Jasper.

"I won't" I promised.

He smiled. "Now come on, I want you to get to know everybody. Carlisle already called in saying we are sick."

"Emmett" I groaned.

"Bella" he copied.

"Why?" I whined.

"Because everybody loves you and I want you to get to know them and love them too. Plus I want you to get to know Rosalie." He ended with a smile on his face.

"Fine" I said. "But do I have to change out of my pajamas?" He thought about that for a minute.

"Well unless you want to get chewed out by Alice, you don't." I smiled.

"Great!" I yelled.

"You're still my weird little sister." He said.

"You know you still love me." I said.

"Only because I had too" he teased.

"Emmy," I pouted.

"Belly bean," he copied again.

"You know what people like you are called?" I asked him. The question caught him off guard.

"No, what?"

"Copy cats," I said before turning him into a cat.

I smiled and picked him up and put him in my Ferrari. Then I went back inside, put my shoes on, grabbed the rest of my stuff, and went back out to my car. I drove to the Cullen house. I picked up Emmett and my stuff and went inside.

"We're back," I called.

"Hey Bella. Wait why do you have a cat? Where's Emmett?" Alice asked.

Everybody else came in, looking curious.

"Well, Emmett was being a copy cat so I turned him in to a cat." I explained while shrugging.

They all looked at each other and then stared at me before they busted out laughing. Once they had calmed down, I turned Emmett back into his regular form. He started chasing me, but whenever he would get close enough, I would transport myself into somewhere else in the house. Everybody else was having a good time just watching us play.

"Bella! You don't play fair!" he yelled.

I teleported myself behind him and whispered "I don't play fair?" I laughed when he jumped in shock.

"Holy Crap Bella! You scared me!"

I just kept laughing so he said, "Belly bean"

"Emmy"

"Do you mind if we all go hunting for awhile?" he asked while his mind was suddenly filled with images of him and Rosalie "hunting".

"Emmett McCarthy Swan!" I yelled while trying to clear those images from my mind.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You know what! Do not act all innocent! I am your sister and do not need those images in my head! Go away and hunt while I'll try and forget those images! Go! Go! Go!" I yelled.

They all laughed. Emmett came over and kissed my forehead and turned to leave with everybody else. "

I love you Bella" he thought. I smiled and went to explore the house, which didn't take me very long because I didn't want to go into anybody's bedroom. After I was done, I went out and got my guitar. I went to the coach and sang the song that I've had stuck in my head all day long.

Take all my vicious words  
And turn them into something good

Take all my preconceptions  
And let the truth be understood

Take all my prized possessions  
Leave only what I need

Take all my pieces of doubt  
And let me be what's underneath

Courage is when you're afraid,  
But you keep on moving anyway  
Courage is when you're in pain,  
But you keep on living anyway

We all have excuses why  
Living in fear something in us dies  
Like a bird with broken wings  
It's not how high he flies,  
But the song he sings

Courage is when you're afraid,  
But you keep on moving anyway

Courage is when you're in pain,  
But you keep on living anyway  
You keep on living anyway

It's not how many times you've been knocked down  
It's how many times you get back up

Courage is when you've lost your way,  
But you find your strength anyway

Courage is when you're afraid  
Courage is when it all seems grey  
Courage is when you make a change,  
And you keep on living anyway

You keep on moving anyway  
You keep on giving anyway  
You keep on loving anyway

I slowly changed into another song.

Sha la la la la, sha la la la la  
You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
And you'd hold me close in your arms  
I thought of the way you felt so strong

I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holdin' me

I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm livin' out my dream  
Oh, how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happenin' for me

I'm thinkin' back on the past  
It's true the time is flyin' by too fast

I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

I know you're in a better place yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la

I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

I played the last couple of notes and heard clapping. I screamed because I hadn't heard them approach.

"Oh my gosh! Bells I'm so sorry!" Emmett yelled. They were all yelling out apologies and I just let out a shaky laugh.

"It's fine. I didn't hear you guys approach and you scared me." They all gave me a knowing look, all with pity in their eyes. I felt my anger rise because of their pity and Jasper, feeling my anger, changed the subject.

"We didn't know that you could play the guitar." He said. I smiled.

"I taught myself when I was human and I write my own songs. Sometimes me and Emmett would write songs together. It's how I show my emotions." I explained while shrugging.

"Will you play some more for us?" Esme asked gently.

"I'd loved to." I answered.

"What do you guys want to hear?" I asked even though I was already thinking of two songs.

Alice, seeing my two choices, said "I like those. Play them."

She's got a bumper like a billboard  
Covered in stickers of her favorite bands  
She's got a handful of records that she turns to  
When she needs to land  
She's a Saturday night parade through the streets  
That all eyes come to see including me

She carries memories around like souvenirs down in her pockets  
She should have let some go by now but can't seem to drop it  
Says forgiveness ain't nothing but a lifeless tire on the shoulder of her soul  
That never rolls

Chorus:  
For as much as she stumbled she's runnin'  
For as much as she runs she's still here  
Always hoping to find something quicker than heaven  
To make the damage of her days disappear  
Just like Guinevere  
Just like Guinevere

She don't hold onto nothin' new for very long  
Yeah she writes you in as just one more tale  
and then you're gone  
'Cause she once fell hard 'cause she dropped her guard  
And no one gets to stay it's just too late

For as much as she stumbled she's runnin'  
For as much as she runs she's still here  
Always hoping to find something quicker than heaven  
To make the damage of her days disappear  
Just like Guinevere  
Just like Guinevere

For as much as she stumbled she's runnin'  
For as much as she runs she's still here

For as much as she stumbled she's runnin'  
For as much as she runs she's still here  
Always hoping to find something quicker than heaven  
To make the damage of her days disappear  
Just like Guinevere  
Just like Guinevere

Lean into me Guinevere  
Be mine tonight Guinevere

I played Guinevere for them. Me and Emmett wrote this the day before the fight. They clapped when I was done playing it.

"That was Guinevere and we wrote it the day before the fight. This one is called Crush." I said.

I hung up  
The phone tonight  
Something happened  
For the first time  
Deep inside  
It was a rush  
What a rush  
Cause the possibility  
That you would ever  
Feel the same way  
About me  
It's just too much  
Just too much  
Why do I keep running  
From the truth  
All I ever think  
About is you  
You got me hypnotized  
So mesmerized  
And I just got to know

Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we could be  
Where this thing could go  
Am I crazy  
Or falling in love  
Is it really  
Just another crush  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
cos i'm trying tryna walk away  
But I know this crush  
Ain't goin' away

Has it ever cross  
Your mind  
When we're hangin'  
Spending time girl  
Are we just friends  
Is there more  
Is there more  
See it's a chance  
We've gotta take  
Cause I believe  
That we can  
Make this into  
Something  
That will last  
Last forever  
Forever

Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we could be  
Where this thing could go  
Am I crazy  
Or falling in love  
Is it really just  
Another crush  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
cos i'm trying tryna walk away  
But I know this crush  
Ain't goin' away

Why do I keep running  
From the truth  
All I ever think  
About is you  
You got me hypnotized  
So mesmerized  
And I just got to know

Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we could be  
Where this thing could go  
Am I crazy  
Or falling in love  
Is it really just  
Another crush  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
cos i'm trying tryna walk away  
But I know this crush  
Ain't goin' away

They all clapped when I was done, but Emmett looked like something else was on his mind, so I read it. "That song she was playing before she knew that we were listening, was it about me?" I sighed and they all looked at me, concern written all of their faces.

"Yeah, Emmett it was." I answered him. He looked sad.

"I'm sorry," he said while looking guilty.

I lowered my shield and thought "my brother can be so stupid"

Edward looked at me and tried to keep his laughter in. I put my shield back up and started wondering why seeing Edward happy made me happy and why every time I thought about him it made me have butterflies in my stomach. But I quickly pushed those thoughts aside. I put my guitar down and went over to my brother. I waited until he looked at me before I started talking.

"For someone so smart you sure can be dumb. I wrote that song when I thought you were dead. We couldn't leave stuff the way the fight ended. But that's the past now. And besides, we will never know what would have happened between mom and dad, so let's just try to forget about it okay?" I asked him.

"But Bella," he interrupted. I slapped him trying to get my point across. I try to never use violence as an answer because it reminds me of my past, and I think they got that. "

I always hate it when you are like this. I like you better when you're funny or at least trying to be." I told him.

He smiled and said "I am being depressing, aren't I?" We all nodded.

"Well then, that has to change doesn't it? Besides it's Edward job to be depressing."

I lowered my shield and said "I don't think you are depressing Edward." He looked shocked but thought back "Thanks"

"Welcome" I said out loud and they all looked at me like I was crazy. Heck, maybe I was but I don't really care.

"Hey Bella," Emmett said with a smile that I recognized. I blocked his mind so that Edward couldn't read it.

"Do you remember the song we wrote the first time you got drunk?" he asked in his mind.

"Which one?" I asked him while everybody else looked confused.

"Just Dance" he replied. I smiled and picked up my guitar and started playing it.

Tru  
A Red One  
Konvict  
GaGa  
Oh-Oh, Eh

I've had a little bit too much  
(Much)  
All of the people start to rush  
(Start to rush by)  
A dizzy twister dance  
Can't find my drink or man  
Where are my keys?, I lost my phone

What's go-in' on on the floor?  
I love this record baby  
But I can't see straight anymore  
Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright

[CHORUS]  
Just dance, Gonna be okay  
Da-da-doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, Spin that record babe  
Da-da-doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, Gonna be okay  
Duh-duh-duh  
Dance, dance, dance  
Ju-ju-ju-just dance

Wish I could shut my playboy mouth  
How'd I turn my shirt inside out?  
(Inside out-right)

Control your poison babe  
Roses have thorns, they say  
And we're all gettin' hosed tonight

What's go-in' on on the floor?  
I love this record baby  
But I can't see straight anymore  
Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright

[CHORUS]  
Just dance, Gonna be okay  
Da-da-doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, Spin that record babe  
Da-da-doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, Gonna be okay  
Duh-duh-duh  
Dance, dance, dance  
Ju-ju-ju-just

When I come through on the dance floor checkin' out that catalogue (Hey!)  
Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw (Hey!)  
And I ain't gonn' give it up, steady tryna' pick it up like the car (Hey!)  
I'mma hit it, I'mma hit it and flex and flex and do it until tomorr' yeah

Shawty, I can see that you got so much energy  
The way you twirling up them hips round and round  
There's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me  
In the meantime stand, let me watch you break it down and...

Dance, Gonna be okay  
Da-da-doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, Spin that record babe  
Da-da-doo-doo-mmm

[CHORUS]  
Just dance, Gonna be okay  
Da-da-doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, Spin that record babe  
Da-da-doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, Gonna be okay  
Duh-duh-duh  
Dance, dance, dance  
Ju-ju-ju-just dance

Half psychotic, Sick hypnotic  
Got my blueprints, it's Symphonic  
Half psychotic, Sick hypnotic  
Got my blueprints, Electronic  
[x2]

Go! Use your muscle, Carve it out, work it, hustle  
(I got it, just stay close enough to get it)  
Don't slow, Drive it, Clean it  
Like so, Bleed it, Spend the last dough  
(I got it)  
In your pock-o  
(I got it)

Just dance, Gonna be okay  
Da-doo-doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, Spin that record babe  
Da-doo-doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, Baby! (Gonna be ok)  
Da-doo-doo-doo-mmm  
Just Dance, Spin that record babe  
Baby! Yeah... (Da-doo-doo-doo-mmm)  
Just Dance, Gonna be okay  
Spin that record baby! Yeah!  
(Dance, dance, dance)  
Ju-ju-ju-just dance

When we were done, they were all laughing hysterically.

"How did you write that?" Rosalie asked once she had calmed down.

"We wrote it the first and only time that Emmett got me drunk." They all started laughing at the thought of me getting drunk.

"No, that's not true belly bean. There was that other time." Emmett said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that time."

"Hey Bella." Rosalie said suddenly. "Can I talk to you?"

* * *

Courage Is by the Strange Familiar

I miss you by Miley Cyrus

Guinevere by Eli Young Band

Crush by David Archuleta

Just Dance by Lady Gaga

i'm sorry that it took so ong to update. I have been in the hospital and i will try to update sooner because i can't really do anything else.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything Twilight related.

I could feel everyone's shock and Emmett's happiness.  
"Um, sure," I said nervously. We went outside and we ran far enough so that nobody would be able to hear us while we talked.

"Do you know why I was so angry when you told your story?" she asked. I shook my head. As she told me her story and I watched it in her mind, my respect for her just kept growing. She had everything she wanted in her human life and it all got taken away from her. And then two years later, she saved and fell in love with Emmett. That fact alone shows how much strength she has. After you have been raped, you're always living in this constant fear that it will happen again. Even though I'm a vampire and I could easily fight the person off, that fear is still there. But knowing that she could love again after two years, it gave me hope that I could love again.

"Thank you for telling me that," I told her sincerely. She looked at me confused.

"Knowing that if you could love again after two years it gives me hope that I can love again." I explained.

She laughed and said "Bella, none of us would ever hurt you on purpose. We all love you like a sister. Carlisle and Esme love you like a daughter. But Edward likes you." She ended with a smirk.

"What?! What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Edward has always been weird. He could have any girl he wants, but yet he politely refuses everybody who has asked him out. But the way he looks at you is the same way that Emmett looks at me, Carlisle at Esme, and Jasper at Alice. But the real question is: do you like him?" She asked.

"Seeing Edward happy," I said slowly. "Makes me happy. And every time I see him, I get butterflies in my stomach. So yeah, I think I like him," I finished. Her face lit up and she squealed like Alice.

"But I don't want him to know, so can I block your mind so he won't find out?" I asked.

"Sure," she said. I smiled.

"You know, you're good for Emmett. You keep him in line and he needs somebody like you. You're the best sister-in-law I could have asked for."

"Thank you. You have no idea how much your approval means to me," she told me in her mind. But I really did know how much approval means to some people. Her approval of me was so important to me, but I wasn't going to tell her that.

"But I do have one condition," I said and her smiled faded.

"I don't want to her or see anything that you and my brother do in private," I said seriously. She smiled and laughed.

"I can do that," I started laughing with her and said

"Let's get back. They are probably wondering what you did to me."

"I wouldn't do anything to you. I love you," she told me. I smiled.

"Thank you. You don't know how much it means to me," I told her, we walked into the house, still laughing, and they all looked at us. Emmett looked happy that his sister and wife were getting along. Alice looked at me knowly and I knew she knew so I quickly blocked her mind.

Edward looked curious and asked "Why are you blocking Rosalie and Alice's minds?" We all looked at each other and said "nothing" at the same time. They all laughed and we just shrugged.

"So, what are your guy's stories?" I asked them. They all told me their stories and I was please when I realized that Rosalie said was the truth. They all honestly cared about me. I am truly the happiest I have been in a while.

"Hey Bella," Rosalie suddenly called in her mind. I looked over at her to show that I was listening.

"You can call me Rose." I smiled. She smiled back and went back to talking fashion with Alice. It sounded like they were going to go soon. I just hoped that they wouldn't drag me along. I was currently sitting on the coach with my guitar while Edward, Jasper, and Emmett played video games. Ever since I talked to Rose, I have had this tune in my head. I started playing it while making up lyrics as I played.

Seems I was walking in the wrong direction  
I barely recognized my own reflection, no  
Scared of love, but scared of life alone  
Seems I've been playin' on the safe side baby  
Building walls around my heart to save me, oh  
But it's time for me to let it go.

Yeah, I'm ready to feel now  
No longer am I 'fraid of the fall down  
It must be time to move on now  
Without the fear of how it might end  
I guess I'm ready to love again.

Just when you think that love will never find you  
You run away but still it's right behind you, oh  
It's just something that we can't control

Yeah, I'm ready to feel now  
No longer am I 'fraid of the fall down  
It must be time to move on now  
Without the fear of how it might end  
I guess I'm ready to love again.

So come and find me  
I'll be waiting up for you  
I'll be holding out for you tonight

Yeah, I'm ready to feel now  
No longer am I 'fraid of the fall down  
It must be time to move on now  
Without the fear of how it might end  
I guess I'm ready, ready to love again.

When I looked up again, they were all in the room listening to me.

"Was that about earlier?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, it is," I answered. She came over and gave me a hug.

"It will all be okay," She told me in her mind.

"I know," I said.

"Great!" Emmett whined. "Now I'm going to have to beat up all the guys who think about dating you," Emmett said seriously. Rose turned around and smacked him on the back of his head. I smiled as a new song came into mind.

"First of all, it's not like you wouldn't have fun beating them up which is really wrong by the way. Second of all, I have another new song which I just wrote that I would like to play for you guys." I strummed the first couple of notes and then started singing.

I'm in trouble I'm an addict  
I'm addicted to this girl  
She's got my heart tied in a knot  
And my stomach in a whirl  
But even worse I cant stop calling her  
She's all I want and more  
I mean damn,  
What's not to adore

I've been playing to much guitar  
I...I've been listening to jazz  
I called so many times  
I swear shes going mad  
And that cellular-er will be the death of us  
I swear, I swear

And oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oooh oooh oooh

I'm running my mouth just like I got her  
But I surely don't  
Because she's so-o-o-o-o-o-o  
Rock and roll!  
And out of my league  
is she out of my league?  
Lets hope...not

I'm in trouble  
I'm so cliché  
See that word just wares me out  
Makes me feel like just another boy  
To laugh and joke about  
But even worse I cant stop calling her  
I love to hear that voice  
And honestly, I'm left with no choice

I've been playing to much guitar  
I...I've been listening to jazz  
I called so many times  
I swear she's going mad  
And that cellular-er will be the death of us  
I swear, I swear

And oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oooh oooh oooh

I'm running my mouth just like I got her  
But I surely don't  
Because she's so-o-o-o-o-o-o  
Rock and roll!  
And out of my league  
is she out of my league?  
Let's hope not

and oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oooh oooh oooh ooh ooh oooh oh

They all laughed when I was done, guessing who it was about. Emmett came over, hugged me, and said "same old Bella."

"Bella," Alice said in a sweet, sickening voice.

"Why are you wearing pajamas?" I smiled.

"I wore them just to make you mad," She started running toward me, but I was faster. She kept chasing me and before I knew what I was doing, we were back at the house that me and Emmett lived in when we were human. The trees had grown around it and it looked like it hadn't been touched since our father had killed himself.

"Alice, please call Emmett and ask if he still has his key to the house." I ordered. She nodded silently and got out her phone. I heard her quietly asking Emmett and then telling them where.

Alice came up beyond me and said "He said he dos but they want us to wait for them." We waited for them and they arrived a couple minutes later. I held my hand out to Emmett and he dropped the key into my hand. I walked silently to the door and unlocked it. Because it had not been opened in several years, I had to put a little muscle into it. Everything looked exactly the same, except dustier. The overturned chair that he threw when he attacked me was still in the corner and all the pictures were still hanging on the walls. I sucked in a breath and they all looked at me.

"It looks exactly the same as it did all those years ago," I explained.

"Hey Bella, do you think they're still there?" Emmett asked me. He was referring to the writing under our beds. When I was thirteen and he was sixteen, he came up with this crazy idea that we write how much we love each other under each others beds. I agreed, but I had my suspicions that he was drunk at the time.

"Well, seeing as nobody has touched the rest of the house, probably." I said. His face lit up and he ran up to my old bedroom. When we got up there, he was already reading what he wrote me. I took a deep breath and walked in slowly. The first thing I noticed was a picture of me and Jacob. Jacob had been my boyfriend when I was human. He lived in La Push and his dad, Billy, was best friends with my dad. I picked up the picture and ripped it into little pieces and threw them in the wastebasket.

"Bella?" Emmett asked. "What happened?"

"I told him I loved him. After that, he kept pressuring me to sleep with him. I kept telling him no and I felt happy with myself for doing that. I thought about how pleased you would have been with me if you would have still been there. A couple weeks after mom's funeral, I went down there because I needed someone to talk to. I knocked on his door but no one answered. I heard noises so I went inside. I saw him and Emily doing it. I broke up with him and left. I never saw him again even though he came around." They all came over and gave me a hug even though they all looked mad.

"That ass hole! I'm going to go beat his ass!" Emmett shouted.

"Language Emmett," Esme warned. I laughed.

"You do that and tell me how it goes." I said. He frowned.

"Yeah I guess I can't do that, Can I?"

"Nope," I said. I sighed and turned around slowly. The bed still had the same messed up sheets, stained with my blood, from all those years ago. I couldn't take it anymore and turned around and left. I went to Emmett's room and read what I wrote him all those years ago.

"Are you okay?" a velvety smooth voice asked. I turned to see Edward by the door.

"I'm just overwhelmed. It's just so weird being back here after all these years. But I'm okay if I'm in here because there aren't any bad memories in here." I answered truthfully. He walked over and put his arm around me. I leaned into his side.

"It will be okay," Edward said. I just closed my eyes and sighed.

"What the hell?!" Emmett yelled. Everybody else was behind him, looking happy. Rosalie and Jasper went up and whispered something in his head, too low for me to hear. He smiled but then he frowned and told Edward

"If you hurt her, then I will tear you apart and kill you." I was shocked. Emmett's blessing meant the world to me because if Emmett approves of the guy that probably means that he is a good guy.

"Bella," Edward said while turning to look at me.

"Will you go out with me tonight?"

"Yes I answered too quickly and loudly, but with a smile on my face.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything related to Twilight

"Hey Bella, what's this?" Rosalie asked. I looked over and saw her holding Jacob's song book.  
I laughed and said "That's Jacob's song book. I was so upset with him that he needed his own song book because that's how many songs I wrote for him." She smiled, obiviuosly pleased that I was over him.  
"Will you play some of them when we get back to the house?" My smile got even bigger because I knew that she honestly liked my music.  
"Sure," I said. Once we got back to the house, we went into the living room where my guitar was and sat down. I sat down on the coach ,near Edward, and picked up my guitar.

Mmmmm  
Yeahhhh  
Mmm

Hey boy I would've thought that  
When you left me i'd be broken  
and my confidence gone, so gone.

Hey boy I would've thought that,  
When you said that you don't want me,  
I'd feel ugly as if something was wrong.

Standing in front of the mirror,  
My skin's never been clearer,  
My smile's never been whiter.

I look so good without you,  
Got me a new hairdo,  
Lookin fresh and brand new,  
Since you said that we're through.  
Done with your lies,  
Wavin now my tears dry,  
You can see my brown eyes  
Ever since you said goodbye  
I look so good,  
I look so good without you.  
I look so good,  
I look so good without you.

Hey I never would've thought that  
When you left me i'd do sexy  
and so good in my skin again.  
And I never would've know that  
I'd be dreamin so much better  
without you in my head.

Standing in front of the mirror,  
My clothes never fit better,  
My life never been louder.

I look so good without you,  
Got me a new hairdo,  
Lookin fresh and brand new,  
Since you said that we're through.  
Done with your lies,  
Wavin now my tears dry,  
You can see my brown eyes  
Ever since you said goodbye  
I look so good,  
I look so good without you.  
I look so good,  
I look so good without you.

Now baby my body's  
Lookin better than before.  
Ain't bitin my nails  
Since you walked out of the door  
I realize now I deserve so much more  
Than what you give (Than what you give),  
Than what you give,Than what you give.

I look so good without you,  
Got me a new hairdo,  
Lookin fresh and brand new,  
Since you said that we're through.

I look so good without you,  
Got me a new hairdo,  
Lookin fresh and brand new,  
Since you said that we're through.  
Done with your lies,  
Wavin now my tears dry,  
You can see my brown eyes  
Ever since you said goodbye.

I look so good without you,  
Got me a new hairdo,  
Lookin fresh and brand new,  
Since you said that we're through.  
Done with your lies,  
Wavin now my tears dry,  
You can see my brown eyes  
Ever since you said goodbye  
I look so good,  
I look so good without you.  
I look so good,  
I look so good without you.

Cheater, cheater where'd you meet her  
Down at Ernie's Bar?  
Did she smile your way, twirl her hair and say how cute your dimples are?  
Did she use that line "Your place or mine?" while you danced with her real slow?  
Tell me cheater, cheater where'd you mee that no good, white trash ho?

Liar, liar did you buy her whiskey all night long?  
Did you hide your ring in the pocket of your jeans or did you just keep it on?  
When the deed was done and you had your fun did you think I wouldn't know?  
Tell me cheater, cheater where'd you meet that no good, white trash ho?

Now I'm not one to judge someone that I ain't never met  
But to lay your hands on a married man is bout as low as a gal can get  
Hey I wish her well as she rots in hell and you can tell her I said so  
Cheater, cheater where'd you meet that no good, white trash ho?

Loser, loser hope you love her cuz your stuck with her now  
Take your sorry butt, load up all your stuff, and get the hell out of my house  
But I just wish you'd tell me this one thing before you go  
Cheater, cheater where'd you meet that no good, white trash ho?

Now I'm not one to judge someone that I ain't never met  
But to lay your hands on a married man is bout as low as a gal can get  
Hey I wish her well as she rots in hell and you can tell her I said so  
Cheater, cheater where'd you meet that no good, white trash ho?

Yeah I just wish you'd tell me this one thing before you go  
Cheater, cheater where'd you meet that low down, up town, slept with every guy around, pressed on eyelash, no good, white  
trash hoe?

It's strange to think the songs we used to sing,  
The smiles, the flowers, everything,  
Is gone.  
Yesterday I found out about you,  
Even now just looking at you,  
Feels wrong.  
You say, that you'd take it all back,  
Given one chance, it was a moment of weakness,  
And you said yes

You should've said no,  
You should've gone home,  
You should have thought twice before you let it all go.  
You should've known that word about what you did with her would get back to me.  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind,  
Shouldn't be asking myself why,  
You shouldn't be begging for forgivness at my feet,  
You should've said no,  
Baby and you might still have me.

You can see that I've been cryin',  
Baby you know all the right things,  
To say.  
But do you, honestly,  
Expect me, to believe,  
We could ever be the same.  
You say, that the past is the past,  
You need one chance, it was a moment of weakness,  
And you said yes.

You should've said no,  
You should've gone home,  
You should have thought twice before you let it all go.  
You should've known that word about what you did with her would get back to me.  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind,  
Shouldn't be asking myself why,  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,  
You should've said no  
Baby and you might still have me..

I can't resist,  
Before you go tell me this,  
Was it worth it,  
Was she worth this.

No, no, no, no.

You should've said no,  
You should've gone home,  
You should have thought twice before you let it all go.  
You should've known that word about what you did with her would get back to me.  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind,  
Shouldn't be asking myself why,  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,  
You should've said no,  
Baby and you might still have me..

Right now, he's probably slow dancing with a  
bleached-blonde tramp  
And she's probably getting frisky  
Right now he's probably buying her some Fruity little drink  
'Cause she can't shoot whiskey  
Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick  
Showing her how to shoot a combo  
Oh and he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his  
Pretty little souped up four wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all four tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

Right now, she's probably up singing some  
White-trash version of Shania karaoke  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
And he's thinking that he's gonna get lucky  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on  
Three dollars worth of that bathroom polo  
Oh and he don't know... OH!

That I dug my key into the side of his  
Pretty little souped up four wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all four tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl  
'Cause the next time that he cheats  
Oh, you know it won't be on me  
No, oh  
Not on me...

'Cause I dug my key into the side of his  
Pretty little souped up four wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all four tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...

Oh, oh  
Before he cheats  
ohhhh.

Get me outta here  
'Cuz my eyes are burning  
From these silly tears  
That you brought when you show me you don't really care  
And you never loved me, someone get me outta this place  
Right now

It's so amazing how you have so many faces  
And you are not that person I thought that  
I had fell so deep in love with

You changed up your makeup your DNA  
I can't recognize you're a stranger to me  
I feel so betrayed what a waste of my heart and me

Get me outta here  
'Cuz my eyes are burning  
From these silly tears  
That you brought when you show me you don't really care  
And you never loved me, someone get me outta this place  
Right now

My body's trembling it's so damn hard  
To kick this feeling, your heart is so cold and now I'm freezing  
Wish you could feel the pain, maybe I will arrange it  
Yeah yeah, yeah

You changed up your makeup your DNA  
I can't recognize, you're a stranger to me  
I feel so betrayed, what a waste of my heart and me

Get me outta here  
'Cuz my eyes are burning  
From these silly tears  
That you brought when you show me you don't really care  
And you never loved me, someone get me outta this place

I thought that we were forever  
I guess I misunderstood  
My fault for thinking you loved me  
Or in thinking you ever could  
Get me out of here right now  
Get me out of here right now

Get me outta here  
'Cuz my eyes are burning  
From these silly tears  
That you brought when you show me you don't really care  
And you never loved me, someone get me outta this place

Get me outta here  
'Cuz my eyes are burning  
From these silly tears  
That you brought when you show me you don't really care  
(You don't really care)  
And you never loved me, someone get me outta this place

1, 2, 3, 4  
Right now, right now, right now  
Someone get me outta this place  
Right now, right now, right now  
Someone get me outta this place  
Get me outta here

They all clapped for me when I was done, but something was bothering Alice.  
"Alice, what's wrong?"

"You need something to wear for date tonight but we can't go shopping because it's sunny," she pouted while ignoring Emmett's putting on the word date.

"Hey, did you forget about my power?" I asked her.  
"No silly, but I really wanted to play Bella Barbie!" she pouted.

"Well then, come with me. You too Rose!" I yelled as we walked toward my car. We rode to my house in my light blue Ferrari, rocking out to Break Your Heart by Taio Cruz.  
"Will you please write a song for each of us?" Alice asked. I looked wide-eyed at her. "You really believed I wouldn't?" I asked. She laughed.

"Well, now there isn't a doubt in my mind, is there? Now about your dress, it should totally be light blue because that's your color. Don't even ask me where you guys are going because I won't tell you. I'll tell you later Rose," she said when she saw Rose's look.  
"Now for your hair, I was thinking down with loose curls and for your makeup, just making it look natural. What do you think Rose?"

She picture me I it and said "You will look so beautiful after we are finished with you. Edward will have a had time keeping his hands off of you." I laughed nervously and she noticed.  
"I promise that he will be a prefect gentleman and if he isn't then Emmett will tear him up painfully and then burn him without hestition."  
"I know," I sighed. It was silent for awhile before I broke it.  
"I have this dress that was my mom's. When I moved here, I redid it but I was wondering if I could wear that if that's okay with you guys." I said nervously.  
They were silent for awhile before Rose said "Emmett was right. You really do put other people before yourself." She rolled her eyes. "Bella, it's your date. You can wear what you want. You don't have to ask our permission." Alice nodded her head in agreement.

I smiled and pulled into my driveway. They both gasped when they saw my house and I smiled apogetically back at them.

"Sorry about the size. But it's only ever been me so I have never needed a lot of room." They both looked at each other, then at me, and then back at the house.  
"What are you guys planning?" I asked them suspiciously.

"Nothing," they said at the same time while looking innocent, too innocent.

"Uh-huh. I'll believe that when Micheal Jackson comes back to life," I said. They giggled.  
"Come on," Alice said. "I want to see your mom's dress." I smiled, forgetting trying to figure out what they were planning.  
"Well the, follow me." I led them to the back of my closet where I kept my mom and Emmett's stuff that I had taken with me when I left Forks.

"Wait, is this Emmett's?" Rose asked while holding a plaid shirt that I had given Emmett for his birthday.  
"Yeah," I said laughing. "I had made it for him and had given it to him for his birthday. And then he persuaded our mom to make me one for my birthday."

It was silent for a moment before me and Alice turned to each other and said "I thought of it first!" at the same time. Rose laughed.  
"What did you guys think of?"

"I was thinking about giving it back to him for his vampire birthday. By the way, when is that?" I said.

"September 13th," she answered.

"No way!" I yelled.  
"What?" they asked.  
"That's my birthday! And it's also my vampire birthday too! That is crazy."

"Um Bella," Rose said slowly. "You do know what tomorrow's date is, right?"

"Yeah," I said in a dull, unemotional voice.

* * *

This isn't my favorite chapter but its okay.

The songs are:

I look so good without you- Jessie James

Cheater Cheater- Joey & Rory

Should'va Said No- Taylor Swift

Outta Here- Esmee Denters


	9. Chapter 9 part 1

I don't own anything. But I think you should know that by now.

* * *

Edwards pov:

She said yes! I still can't wrap my mind around how the most amazing girl in the world wants to go out with me, a monster. As she sang her songs. I kept falling more and more in love with her. She had been hurt so many times in her life, and it was obvious that she wasn't over it, but yet she's so strong and confident.  
"Man, do you love her?" Jasper asked me in her mind and I nodded because I knew I couldn't lie to Jasper. He knew what I was feeling.

"You better not hurt her because if you do then me, Alice, and Rosalie and especially Emmett will hurt you." After they left to o to Bella's house, everybody turned to me. Esme came over and gave me a hug.  
"I'm so happy for you Edward. You have been alone for to long and she's an excellent girl," she told me in her mind. Carlisle came up next and he put his hand on my shoulder.  
"I'm happy for you son. Just be careful," he warned and then he and Esme went upstairs to do who knows what. Jasper went to plug in the video game and Emmett turned to me.  
"What did he mean "be careful"?" he asked seriously. He would do anything for Bella; anybody could tell how protective he was of her.  
"Well," I said slowly, "she has been alone for years now and she still isn't over everything that happened in her past. And because she has been alone for so long, she still has confronted and dealt with her past," I finished.

"So?" Emmett asked. "We'll jus help her with her past," he said like it was obvious. "It means that she is completely vulnerable," I explained like I was talking to a sixth grader.  
"Is that why she's so different?" Emmett asked. This peaked both mine and Jasper's interest.  
"How is she different?" Jasper asked him. He hesitated.  
"She used to be so, so outgoing. Kind of like Alice. She hardly ever got mad, but when she did she got pissed. Then she used to be like me. Making a joke out of everything and playing pranks on everyone. I seriously think that she got grounded more than me." He laughed then sighed. "But she's Bella. How can you not like her?" It was silent for a couple of minutes. It was really strange to hear Emmett talk so long with out cracking a joke. He loved her a lot.  
"So are you excited for you birthday?" Jasper asked Emmett, changing the subject. "Heck yeah!" Emmett yelled. We just talked about random stuff until I got a text from a very angry Alice asking me why I hadn't started getting ready yet.  
After that I was getting ready when I heard Jasper yell "the girls are back," I walked downstairs and Emmett came up to me.  
"If you hurt her, I'll hurt you in more ways then you can imagine," he said while showing me some of the ways that he would hurt me.  
"If I hurt her then I would let you hurt me," I said back. He smiled, pleased, and went out to greet his sister and wife.  
"Hey Bells. Wow you look smoking," He said, obviously teasing her, after he greeted Rosalie. She ducked her head, embarrassed. He laughed.  
"It's so weird; me not seeing you blush when I tease you. I'm going to miss that."  
"I'm not. It was so annoying. Are you saying that you miss it, Emmy?" her sweet, bell-like voice asked.  
"Um, Bella, I don't know how to break this to you, but I did not blush when I was human. I was perfect and I still am," he bragged.  
"Now that is a lie Emmy and you know it. Now, I may not have made you blush that often but I did a couple of times. Like that one time when me and mom went into your room to see what you wanted for lunch and found-" Emmett put his hand over her mouth.  
"That wasn't funny. The whole town found out. And we all promised never to speak about it again. And what about the time I found you and Josh in your room?" She narrowed her eyes at him and he uncovered his mouth, looking scared.  
"Do you really want to go there Emmy bear? Because that story involves you too. And as much as I want to continue embarrassing you, I have a date to get to." She turned to me and I led her to my sliver Volvo.  
We drove in silence until "Where are we going?" I turned to face her.  
"It's a surprise." She groaned.  
"Have you been talking to Emmett?" I frowned.

"No, why?"  
"I hate surprises. I'm surprised that Emmett didn't tell you guys that," she explained. I laughed.  
"Well, this is a good surprise. There is no need to worry." I told her. She laughed. "Does that mean that it has Alice's approval or that I will actually like it?" she asked while smiling a smile that made her whole face light up.  
"Both," I said while chuckling.  
"So, what have you been doing since you've been a vampire?" I asked her after a couple minutes of silence.  
"Lots. I've been to college a couple of times. I've also helped kids who have been abused. That's about it though," she said.  
"What about you?" she asked.  
"I've pretty much always stayed with Carlisle and Esme and everybody else. We would go to high school and then college." She didn't ask about the time I wasn't with Carlisle and Esme, she could see it in my mind.  
"What were your majors?" she asked.  
"Medicine and music," I answered.  
"What about you?" I asked her.  
"Music and literature," she said. "I love the classics," she said when she saw my confused expression. I grinned.  
"Aha, a fan of classics. What about music?" I asked.  
"Some. My mom used to play it around the house- I only know my favorites. But I don't like to write classical music," she said.  
"And what would be your favorite?" I asked, secretly hoping I had it. She smiled. "Clair de Lune."  
I smiled bigger and said "She has good taste in music too!" She laughed and I parked the car.  
"We're here." I got out and opened the door for her. I had read in her mind earlier when her shield slipped, that her idea of a perfect date is walking hand and hand on the beach. So I brought her to a beach that we owned on the coast of California. It was far enough away that we didn't have to worry about people seeing us in the sun, even though today was a cloudy day. She gasped.  
"It's beautiful. How did you know?" She asked.  
"I'm just awesome like that," I teased.  
"Oh, shut up. I think you've been spending too much time with Emmett. He's rubbing off on you," she said. I couldn't tell whether she was serious or not. I rolled my eyes, grabbed her hand, and started walking toward the water.  
"What's your favorite color?" I asked.  
"Green," she answered immediately while looking embarrassed for some reason. "What about you?" she asked.  
"Brown," I said while remembering the pictures from when she was human. I had gotten them from Emmett, of course.  
"So tell me about your family," she commanded.  
"I don't think you that you could find Carlisle's equal throughout all of history. He hates violence. He's hard working and just all around a good guy. Esme loves everybody and everything. She cares about everything and just wants the best for everybody." We both smiled.  
"She reminds me of my mom," Bella said.  
"Rosalie is self centered but she really does care. She only wants the best for us but she doesn't accept changes very well. Jasper likes to mess with our emotions on purpose. He's very protective of Alice, even though she doesn't need it. Alice can be very sweet and caring when she's not obsessing about shopping. She offers great advice and is very hyper. And Emmett, well you know Emmett," I finished. She nodded but it looked like something else was on her mind.  
"What are you thinking about?" I asked. She sighed.  
"Well," she hesitated.  
"Whatever it is, just ask it. I won't be mad," I promised.  
"It's not that I'm worried about you getting mad. I'm just worried that you'll say no." That made me curious.  
"Will you write a song with me? With you playing piano?" she added. I laughed.  
"Is that what you were worried about? Of course I will, silly Bella!"  
" What's your favorite show?" she asked after we had stopped laughing.  
"American Idol," I said. "I like everybody one there this year."  
"Me too! But I especially like Big Mike, Casey, and Aaron," she said. I looked at my watch. It was 7:58 PM.  
"You know," I said slowly, "we can always have Alice record it and we drive back to my house and watch it together."  
She smiled. "I'd like that."

* * *

I'm sorry that it took so long to update! I've had choir competions and a boat load of homework in all of my classes. And now, we're starting like a 500 point project in language over World War 2. But we only have like 23 more school days left. So I'm apogolizing in advance if I don't update that much for the next couple of weeks. Please review. the second part of chapter nine will probably be in Emmett's pov. But I hope you liked Edwards pov!


	10. Chapter 9 part 2

I don't own anything related to Twilight. But I think you guys should know that by now. :)

* * *

I think I finally understand. I understand the feeling that parents get when they realize that their children are growing up. Grant it, I'm not an adult and Bella is not my child. But I'm realizing that with Bella. I sighed and put my arm around Rose.

"What's wrong teddy bear?" she asked. My Rosie can always tell when something is wrong with me.

"I'm scared," I admitted, whispering.

"What are you scared about?" she asked.

"I just got Bella back. I don't want to lose her again," I explained. Tears that would never fall filled my eyes. She put her soft hands on my face, making me look at her.

"You're not going to lose her," she said softly.

"How do you know?" I asked her.

"Because she just got you back," she said.

I thought about that and then I thought about Bella's story. Knowing Bella and how she thinks, I would bet all the money in the world that everyday she talked to me, wanting me to help her. But I didn't hear her so I couldn't help her. But I swear I'm going to make it up to her. Even if it's the last thing I ever do, I will make it up to her.

"Babe, what are you thinking?" my sweet Rosalie asked.

"Nothing," I said immediately. She gave me a knowing smile.

"You know, I don't think that Bella would like you very much if she found out that she is nothing in your mind," Rose teased me. I smiled at her attempt to cheer me up.

"Who's going to tell her?" I joked.

"No seriously, what were you thinking about?" she asked.

"I was thinking about how I'm going to make it up to Bella. I'm just not sure how I'm going to yet," I added as an afterthought. She frowned.

"What are you making up for?" she asked.

"For not being there when she needed me the most," I said. She sighed.

"You know, she doesn't want you to make it up to her. She just wants you to be there for her and for things to go back to being normal between you two," she said. I laughed.

"You know, what's normal for Bella isn't normal for me," I said seriously. She rolled her eyes and headed back to the house.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked her. She turned to face me.

"Well, you wouldn't have heard her because you were thinking about "nothing," she put quotations around the world nothing with her fingers. "But Alice has been calling our names for like the past ten minutes."

"Are you serious? Ohhhh, I bet she's pissed off," I said like an eight year old.

"Yeah, she is. Right now, she's threatening to cut off your….manhood," she said while glancing down at it. My eyes widened in horror and I grabbed my manhood in order to protect it from the Pixie. Say what you want, that Pixie is scary! Rose laughed.

"That's what I'm trying to protect you from. I figured that if I went back to the house, then you would follow like a love sick puppy."

I stuck my tongue out at her like the eight year old that I was but followed her anyway.

"What?" I snapped at Alice once we were back at the house. Jasper growled at me for snapping at Alice and I rolled my eyes.

"What were you and Rose doing?" she snapped right back. "Wait, nevermind. I don't want to know," she added as an afterthought.

"Well, if you don't want to know what we were doing, then what did you want us for? We were just talking by the way," I said.

She snorted. "Uh huh, just like the time you two were "just kissing". But anyway, do you know how to play the guitar?" she asked.

I frowned, not liking where this was headed, but nodded anyway. She clapped her hands.

"And you know how to read music?" Yeah, definitely not liking where this is headed.

"Yes," I said nervously. She handed me Bella's guitar and a sheet of music, which I'm guessing was Bella's too.

"This is Bella's guitar," I stated.

They nodded and Alice said "Duh. Now play." I shook my head. They didn't understand.

"You guys don't understand. Bella is crazy possessive of her guitar. She goes all like Sharon in Obsessed. The last time I touched her guitar, she pushed me out of a tree and I broke my leg. Please don't make me play on her guitar. Please! Please! Please!" I begged. I even got down on my hands and knees. You could tell that they were trying hard not to laugh. They'll understand once they make Bella mad.

"Hey man, I have a guitar you can use but please get up! You're embrassing men everywhere!" Jasper complained. I got up and put Bella's guitar back where they found it. Hopefully, she won't notice.

"Here man," Jasper said while handing me his guitar.

"Thanks," I said while tuning it and practicing it a little bit. Then I played while Alice sung.

**Mmmm.  
When you told me that I was a star in the sky,  
Baby I believed every word.  
And you seemed so sincere,  
It was perfectly clear,  
Cause forever was all that I heard.  
And every little kiss,  
From your tender lips,  
Couldn't of been a lie.  
I fell hard over head,  
Without a safty net,  
And I don't understand this goodbye.**

Was I the only one who fell in love?  
There never really was the two of us.  
And maybe my all just wasn't good enough.  
Was I the only one, only one, in love?

As I walk down the hall,  
See the place on the wall,  
Where the picture of us used to be.  
I fight back those tears, cause I still feel you here.  
How could you walk out so easily?  
And I dont understand, how I can feel this pain, and still be alive.  
And all these broken dreams,  
And all these memories,  
Are killing me inside.

Was I the only one who fell in love?  
There never really was the two of us.  
And maybe my all just wasn't good enough.  
Was I the only one, only one,  
Tell me, what I'm supposed to do with all this love?  
Baby, it was supposed to be the two of us.  
Help me, cause I still don't want to believe.

I was the only one.  
I was the only one.  
I the only one who fell in love.  
There never really was the two of us, hey.  
And maybe my all just wasn't good enough.  
I the only one, the only one.  
I the only one who fell in love.  
There never really was the two of us.  
And maybe my all just wasn't good enough.  
Was I the only one, the only one, in love?

When you told me that I was a star in the sky,  
Baby I believed every word.

"Bella is soo talented. That was beautiful. She didn't deserve to be hurt like she was," Rosalie said and my heart swelled with pride.

"Bella's just amazing. There's no other way to describe her. I'm so lucky to be her brother and Edward's lucky to be her mate," I said. They looked at me, shocked.

"What? I may not like the idea of Bella dating but I know that I can trust Edward to treat her well and to make her happy."

"I'm proud of you baby," Rose said while giving me a smile.

"Plus, I will always know where they are," I said. They laughed and I shrugged my shoulders. No matter what, I'm still going to be her protective older brother.

"So, when are you going to ask her to move in?" Jasper asked and we heard a gasp in the doorway. I turned around to see Bella and Edward holding hands.

"Bella!" I cried as she ran away.

"Please Bella. Come back," I pleaded in my mind even though I knew it was hopeless. I have to try though.

* * *

Was I the Only One- Jordin Sparks

Okay, you can hate me now. I know I haven't updated in over a month. I'm not going to give you excuses. I just had a busy month. But it's summer now and so I should be able to update alot more. Okay, you guys can yell at me now.


	11. Chapter 10

I don't own Twilight and it sucks.

* * *

I can't believe he kept that from me. And it's not even that I don't want to move in. It's the fact that he kept it a secret from me. That's what I'm mad about. And he knows it to, we've always been good at reading each other. It's like that one Katy Perry song, "Hot N' Cold". "We used to be just like twins. So in sync." Yeah, used to be. I sighed and put my head in my hands. I knew it was wrong to run away. I know that I should have stayed so that we could have talked it out like the adults we were, or at least I was. Yeah, that's why I'm sitting by the river that me and Emmett used to come to, moping. I mean, I knew that he would forget things but never in my whole life did I think he would forget the promise we made a hundred years ago.

_Flashback__ I was sitting in the garden, reading, when Emmett came up to me.  
"Bella," Emmett practically growled. I looked up, surprised. He looked pissed off.  
_

_"Yes Emmett?" I asked.  
_

_"Is this rumor about you and Jacob true?" he asked. I sighed and put my book down. _

_"Yeah Emmy, it is," I said. He groaned and sat down next to me. _

_"Are you mad at me for not telling you?" I asked quietly and he looked at me.  
_

_"Yes," he said shortly.  
_

_"I'm sorry," I said quietly. After a while, he spoke. _

_"I'll save the lecturing for dad. But just promise me that we will tell each other everything. No secrets?" he asked. I smiled. _

_"No secrets," I agreed._

I turned my head when I heard someone coming near me. It was Emmett and he sat down right next to me. He put his arm around me and I leaned into his side. I don't know how long we sat there, not talking, but it could have been hours for all I know.

"Why did you run away?" Emmett asked quietly. I looked at him incredulity but then I saw the incomprension in his eyes and I looked down. I couldn't stay mad at him.

"Because I was mad," I said.

"Why?" he asked, sounding curious. I looked at, no, glared at him.

"I thought we promised to never keep anything from each other. No secrets?" I said. Understanding lit up his eyes and he laughed.

"What is so funny?" I snapped.

"Bella," he laughed. "I wasn't keeping it a secret from you. I was going to ask you when the time was right. I promise," he added when he saw my questioning glance.

"Did the others know?" I asked.

He sighed. "Yes, they did. But before you get mad, I asked them not to ask you. I wanted to be the one to ask you. Please don't be mad at them, especially Edward. He wanted me to ask you right away. Anyway, speaking of Edward how was your date?" I looked at him, debating. He didn't look mad, instead he looked….. Happy and curious. I smiled.

"Oh my gosh, Emmy! It was perfect. He's prefect. I don't know how he knew, but he took me to a private beach in northern California," I said. He knew why that was so important to me.

I sighed. "We have so much in common, Em. He was the perfect gentleman. It was just…. Wow." I couldn't think of a better word to describe the date, the feeling that I get when I'm with him, everything. "Can I tell you a secret, Em? Just between you and me?" I asked him quietly. His smile faded and he nodded.  
"I think I love him, Em. I really do," I said.

"Bella, I'm happy for you. I really am but aren't you moving to fast?" he asked, looking concerned. He didn't want me to get hurt.

"Yeah, I think we're moving to fast but it feels right. When I'm with him, it's like nothing else matters. The feelings I get when I'm with him…they're indescribable," I said. He smiled and pulled me up so we could go back home.

Home, where I was surrounded by people that I love and that love me back. Home is where the heart is.

"Bella?" Emmett asked. I didn't realize that I had stopped.

"Sorry, I was thinking," I told him.

"Okay," he said hesitantly. He turned around and started walking back to the house when I was struck with an idea. I ran, full speed, and jumped on Emmett's back.

""oomph," he said, though I'm sure it was more from shock then anything else.

"Give me a piggy back ride home please!" I cried.

He laughed but carried me all the way back home where we were met with more laughter.

Edward came up and hugged me from behind which looked weird because I was still on Emmett's back. Rose came up and hugged Emmett. At one point, Jasper, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle joined our group hug. I'm sure if a stranger were to walk in our house right now and see us; they would have called us crazy and ran away. But we weren't crazy; we were a family who loved each other. Sure we each have are issues, some more than others, but we were a family and we stick together.

* * *

"Bella, I can't believe that you still have this!" Emmett exclaimed as he held up the poorly made blanket that he made me for my birthday. I laughed.

"Why wouldn't I keep it? It's super comfortable and warm. Plus, it reminds me at how awful you are at art," I said.

He stopped laughing and glared at me. He had learned by now that it was useless to chase me because I would teleport myself. Over the past month, I had gotten close with everybody and today, they were helping me go through my stuff so I could move into their hours. No, into our house. A pair of strong arms wrapped around my stomach and spun me around while I squealed. Yes, you heard me right. I squealed like Alice does when she finds out that there is a sale on Gucci.

"Nice comparassion, love." Edward whispered in my ear. A month after we started dating, Edward declared that he loved me. Of course, I said it back. I smiled and turned around and gave him a kiss which may have led to more.

"Excuse me; I really don't want to see you making out with my little sister. May I remind you that I can always withdraw my permission," Emmett pretty much growled. I stopped kissing Edward and glared at him.

"Since when do I need your permission to do anything?" I asked him and he shrank back in fear.

"So Bella," Alice jumped in before it could get any worse. "Will you and Edward play the song that you guys have been writing?"

They have never heard the song that we wrote because we would always go to the meadow or to my house to practice it.

I looked at Edward and asked "What do you think?" He pretended to think about it for a minute.

"No, I think they should wait a little bit longer," he said while smirking. They all groaned.

"Okay then, what about the songs you wrote for us? Will you play those?" Alice asked.

As promised, I wrote them all their own song. It took awhile but I did it.

"Alright, but you have to guess who the song is for," I said while getting my guitar. After they each promised, I started.

(Going out of Style by Kellie Pickler)

When my time comes to an end  
Don't be sad  
Don't you shed one tear  
Take me back to the place  
I love the most  
All my best memories were made  
In my time here

Don't be sad or broken hearted  
Spread my ashes in the shoe department  
Everybody knows that's where I want be  
Jimmy choo choo, saks fifth avenue  
For all eternity smells like heaven to me

Why be sad when you can smile  
If I must go I'm going out in style

Don't be sad or broken hearted  
Spread my ashes in the shoe department  
Everybody knows that's where I want to be  
Jimmy Choo choo, saks fifth avenue  
For all eternity smells like heaven to me

Jimmy Choo choo, saks fifth avenue  
For all eternity smells like heaven to me

Spoken:  
Do you have prada?  
Gucci? oh that'll work  
Excuse me do you have this in a 6 1/2  
Oh you only have 5's left  
Oh we'll make it work  
Hey do they come in red  
Do you have them in a wedge  
I'm gonna need at least a 5 inch heel  
Oh yeah oh my gosh look at these over here Manolo Blahnikins

Oh, I'm in heaven

"Alice," they all said together while she just smiled. I nodded.

(My Hallelugah Song by Julianne Hough)

Look at me can't believe

I finally made it here

Feeling like I'm where I belong

Singing my hallelujah song

Hard to find took some time

But I think that I might be hittin'

On what's been missing all along

Singing my hallelujah song

It's a highway sliding through a Sunday afternoon

It's a snapshot smiling like we ain't got nothing to lose

It's the peace in knowing that love is gonna be gone someday

But you only get more when you give it away

Yeah yeah yeah

[Repeat Chorus]

Hard to find took some time

But I think that I might be hittin'

On what's been missing all along

Singing my hallelujah song

It's a sweet prayer knowing someone's up there hearing it

Divine punch lines take a little time but I'm getting it

Life is more than just how many breaths you take

But the moments that take your breath away

Baby take my breath away

[Repeat Chorus]

Hard to find took some time

But I never was by myself

There were angels helping all along

Singing my hallelujah song

My hallelujah

My hallelujah

Singing my hallelujah song

Edward just smiled wile the others looked curious. I will admit, thought, that this song is the hardest to guess because it was the hardest to write.

"Whose song is that?"

"Jasper's. Edward helped me write it because it was hard to write," I told them. Jasper smiled.

"Okay, here's the next one."

(Smile by Uncle Kracker)

You're better then the best

I'm lucky just to linger in your light

Cooler then the flip side of my pillow that's right

Completely unaware

Nothing can compare to where you send me

Lets me know that it's ok yeah it's ok

And the moments where my good times start to fade

You make me smile like the sun

Fall out of bed sing like a bird

Dizzy in my head spin like a record

Crazy on a Sunday night

You make me dance like a fool

Forget how to breathe

Shine like gold buzz like a bee

Just the thought of you can drive me wild

Ohh you make me smile

Even when you're gone

Somehow you come along

Just like a flower poking through sidewalk crack and just like that

You steal away the rain and just like that

You make me smile like the sun

Fall out of bed sing like a bird

Dizzy in my head spin like a record

Crazy on a Sunday night

You make me dance like a fool

Forget how to breathe

Shine like gold buzz like a bee

Just the thought of you can drive me wild

Ohh you make me smile

Don't know how I lived without you

Cuz everytime that I get around you

I see the best of me inside your eyes

You make me smile

You make me dance like a fool

Forget how to breathe

Shine like gold buzz like a bee

Just the thought of you can drive me wild

You make me smile like the sun

Fall out of bed sing like a bird

Dizzy in my head spin like a record

Crazy on a Sunday night

You make me dance like a fool

Forget how to breathe

Shine like gold buzz like a bee

Just the thought of you can drive me wild

Ohh you make me smile

"Edward's," they all said together.

"That was beautiful love. Thank you," Edward whispered in my ear and then gave me a kiss on the check.

(Dancing in Circles by Love and Theft)

I don't understand why we do

What we do to each other

According to his word we're all born

Sisters and brothers

But we lie and we steal fight and we kill

Even though we know the way

Why do we go dancing in circles

When we know it never ends?

We come so close to loving each other

And then we go dancing in circles again

All through the ages we tried to share

This world together

Turning the pages

Pretending we'll live here forever

But we'll have to face our maker someday

And reap what we've sown all the way

Why do we go dancing in circles

When we know it never ends?

We come so close to loving each other

And then we go dancing in circles again

We know how so

Why can't we just get it right?

And I pray someday

We'll overcome all the damage we've done and we'll fight

Why do we go dancing in circles

When we know it never ends?

We come so close so close to living his plan

Loving each other like sisters and brothers

And then we go dancing in circles again oh yeah

"Carlisle's," they said together and I nodded.

(Say Hey {I love you} by Michael Franti and the Spearheads)

This one goes out to you and yours

Worldwide

I say hey I'll be gone today

But I'll be back all around the way

It seems like everywhere I go

The more I see

The less I know

But I know one thing

That I love you

I love you

I love you

I love you

I've been a lot of places all around the way

I've seen a lot joy and I've seen a lot of pain

But I don't want to write a love song for the world

I just want to write a song about a boy and a girl

Junkies on the corner always calling my name

And the kids on the corner playing ghetto games

When I saw you getting down well I hoped it was you

And when I looked into your eyes I knew it was true

I say Hey I'll be gone today

But I'll be back all around the way

It seems like everywhere I go

The more I see

The less I know

But I know one thing

That I love you

I love you

I love you

I love you

Now I'm not a highly metaphysical man

But I know when the stars are aligned you can

Bump into person in the middle of the road

Look into their eyes and you suddenly know

Rocking in the dance hall moving with you

Dancing in the night in the middle of June

My momma told me don't lose you

'Cause the best luck I had was you

I said Hey I'll be gone today

But I'll be back all around the way

It seems like everywhere I go

The more I see the less I know

But I know one thing

That I love you

I love you

I love you

I love you

And I said rocking in the dance hall moving with you

I said Hey momma hey momma close to you

Rocking in the dance hall moving with you

I said hey papa hey papa close to you

Rocking in the dance hall moving with you

I said Hey Momma hey momma close to you

Rocking in the dance hall moving with you I said

Hey momma hey momma hey momma hey momma

Hey momma hey momma hey momma hey momma

My momma told me don't lose you

Cause the best luck I had was you

And I know one thing that I love you

I said I'll be gone today

But I'll be back all around the way

It seems like everywhere I go

The more I see the less I know

I said I'll be gone today

But I'll be back all around the way

It seems like everywhere I go

The more I see the less I know

But I know one thing that I love you

I love you (3x)

I love you (3x)

I love you (3x

"Emmett's" they said while laughing at him. He decided that in the middle of the song, he was going to get up and dance.

"Thanks sis!" Emmett's loud voice boomed. I smiled. I couldn't stay mad at him for very long.

"You're welcome Emmett," I told him. "Now please sit down. I don't know about you, but I would like to get home today." They all smiled and Emmett rolled his eyes, but sat back down.

(Beautiful Life by Fisher)

Hey child up and go

-big world is out there waiting for us to

Live in every day

Outside you will find

There is love all around you

-takes you makes you wanna' say

That it's a beautiful life

And it's a beautiful world

And it's a beautiful time

To be here to be here to be here

The sky's blue

-just us two

Side by side we'll see the world

That surrounds us

-hey seize the day

Each road - every mile's a photograph in motion

To astound us carry us away

Into a beautiful life

'cause it's a beautiful world

And it's a beautiful time

To be here to be here

Leave all your cares behind you

The sun is rising

Turn around -it's right in front of you

And it's a beautiful life

And it's a beautiful time

To be here to be here to be here

"Esme's" they all said together while she beamed.

"Thank you so much dear," she said while attempting not to cry.

"You're welcome mom," I said. She started crying and hugged Carlisle, who was smiling down at her.

(Never Underestimate a Girl by Vanessa Hudgens)

It takes a girl to understand

Just how to win she knows she can

I think it's clear who wears the pants

What boy could stand a chance?

She makes it look easy

In control completely

She'll get the best of you every single time

Thought by now you'd realize you should

Never underestimate a girl

Gets anything she wants

She's never gonna stop

You know it we know it

Never underestimate a girl

She's always got a plan

The world is in her hands

She got the lipstick puts it together

Boys have it good

But girls have it better watch out

Your secretary might end up your boss

Whether you really like it or not

She makes it look easy

In control control completely

She'll get the best of you every single time

That's right no no no no you should

Never underestimate a girl

Gets anything she wants

She's never gonna stop

You know it we know it

Never underestimate a girl

She's always got a plan

The world is in her hands

She might be the president

Make all the rules

Don't try to win the game

You're only gonna lose

Now girls you know we got it

Got it going on

We've been trying to tell them all along

Listen up guys

Take a little sound advice

That's right that's right

No no you should

Never underestimate a girl

Gets anything she wants

She's never gonna stop

You know it we know it

Never underestimate a girl

She's always got a plan

The world is in her hands

Never underestimate a girl

Gets anything she wants

She's never gonna stop

You know it we know it

Never underestimate a girl

She's always got a plan

The world is in her hands

"Rose," they all said together even though it was obvious.

"Now before you guys say anything, I don't want to hear any thank you's because no thanks are needed. Got it?" I said while I had this look on my face, daring them to argue with me.

"Got it," they all repeated.

"Okay. Now me and Edward will play our song," I said while giving him that same look I had just given all of them a minute ago. He held his hands up in defeat.

(Pyramid by Charice and Iyaz. _Bella _**Edward **_**both**_)

**Shawty's love is like a pyramid**

**We stand together 'til the very end**

**There'll never be another love for sure**

**Iyaz and charice let we go**

_Stones_

_Heavy like the love you've shown_

_Solid as the ground we've known_

_And I just wanna carry on_

_We took it from the bottom up_

_And even in a desert storm_

_Sturdy as a rock we hold_

_Wishing every moment froze_

_Now i just wanna let you know_

_**Earthquakes can't shake us**_

_**Cyclones can't break us**_

_**Hurricanes can't take away our love**_

_**Pyramid we built this on a solid rock**_

_**It feels just like it's heaven's touch**_

_**Together at the top**_

_**(at the top baby)**_

_**Like a pyramid**_

_**And even when the wind is blowing**_

_**We'll never fall just keep on going**_

_**Forever we will stay**_

_**Like a pyramid**_

**Like a pyramid like a pyramid hey**

**Like a pyramid like a pyramid hey**

**Like a pyramid like a pyramid hey**

_Cold never ever when you're close_

_We will never let it fold_

_A story that was never told_

_Something like a mystery_

**And every step we took we've grown**

**Look how fast the time has flown**

**A journey to a place unknown**

_**We're going down in history**_

_**Earthquakes can't shake us**_

_**Cyclones can't break us**_

_**Hurricanes can't take away our love**_

_**Pyramid we built this on a solid rock**_

_**It feels just like it's heaven's touch**_

_**Together at the top**_

_**(at the top baby)**_

_**Like a pyramid**_

_**And even when the wind is blowing**_

_**We'll never fall just keep it going**_

_**Forever we will stay**_

_**Like a pyramid**_

**Like a pyramid girl l'mma show you**

**That I love you so much that we gonna get through**

**Even when it storms I will never go**

**I'mma be the one to keep you safe hey**

**Four walls and love packin' more than enough**

**Holding on to one another be the cover when it's rough**

**Mother nature or disaster**

**Won't stop our happy ever after**

_Pyramid keep it going_

(**Like a pyramid like a pyramid)**

_Whoa_

**(****Like a pyramid like a pyramid)**

_Pyramid we built this on a solid rock_

_It feels just like it's heaven's touch_

_Together at the top_

_(At the top baby)_

_Like a pyramid_

_And even when the wind is blowing_

_We'll never fall just keep on going_

_Forever we will stay_

_Like a pyramid_

_We built this on a solid rock_

_It feels just like it's heaven's touch_

_Together at the top_

_(At the top baby at the top)_

_Like a pyramid_

_And even when the wind is blowing_

_We'll never fall just keep it going_

_Forever we will stay_

_**Like a pyramid**_

**Like a pyramid like a pyramid hey**

**Like a pyramid like a pyramid yeah**

**Like a pyramid like a pyramid hey**

Our family clapped. I looked around at the faces of our family. I wasn't just Emmett's sister anymore. I was apart of this family. Carlisle was my dad. Esme was my mom. Alice and Rose were my sisters and best friends. Emmett and Jasper were my brothers and Edward is the love of my life. This is how my life should be.

* * *

Okay, this story is over! I wasn't sure where I was going with this when I first starting writing it, but this seems like a pretty good ending. I hope you like it though! So please review and let me know what you thought about the story please!


	12. Author's Note Again

Hey guys, long time no see! I'm still alive, if any of you guys were wondering that. I know that I promised you guys a new story in August but I never posted anything. At the beginning of August, I was walking to a friend's house and got hit by a car. I was in a coma for a couple of weeks and after I woke up, I was in the hospital for about a month after that. I have had three surgeries so far and I still have a couple more to go. It takes a lot of my energy to get up and go to school. I'm still trying to get caught up from the time I missed at the beginning of this school year. I'm actually supposed to be doing homework right now but we won't even talk about all that. I write when I have time, but I don't have a lot of extra time right now. I can't even dance in show choir this year! :( But anyway, I'm trying my hardest to write this new story and get it to you guys. And I'm also looking for a beta, if anyone is interested, please PM me! : ) And I hope you all have a safe and happy Holidays!


End file.
